1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel process for forming photographic images and, more particularly, to a process for obtaining sufficient image density from a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material which contains a relatively low amount of coated silver. The invention also relates to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material for use in such a process.